This invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to a combination wheel retainer and axle shaft cover for use in connection with a vehicle.
Vehicles, such as vehicles driven by hydrostatic transmissions (xe2x80x9cHSTsxe2x80x9d), including integrated hydrostatic transmissions, are well known in the art. By way of example, and as more fully described in, among others, U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,387, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, an HST includes a center section or the like on which is mounted a hydraulic pump and a hydraulic motor. The hydraulic pump and the hydraulic motor each carry a plurality of reciprocating pistons that are in fluid communication through porting formed in the center section. As the hydraulic pump rotates, the pump pistons move axially as they bear against an adjustable swash plate where the angular orientation of the swash plate affects the degree of axial movement of the pump pistons. The movement of the pump pistons forces a hydraulic fluid through the porting to the motor pistons which causes the motor pistons to be forced against a thrust bearing to thereby rotate the hydraulic motor. As the hydraulic motor rotates, hydraulic fluid is returned to the hydraulic pump through the porting. In this manner, the rotation of the hydraulic pump is translated to the hydraulic motor to drive one or more axle shafts of a riding lawn mower, small tractor, snow thrower, utility vehicle, or the like. As will be appreciated, a wheel is mounted to an end of the axle shaft.
For use in retaining a wheel on the end of the axle shaft and to provide a covering to the end of the axle shaft, a combination wheel retainer and axle shaft cover is described hereinafter. Generally, the combination wheel retainer and axle shaft cover includes a retaining ring having a cover portion that covers the end of the axle shaft. As will be appreciated, an axle shaft is typically constructed using steel, which will corrode and appear visually unappealing after a period of operation in expected environments. The combination wheel retainer and axle shaft cover serves to provide a more aesthetically pleasing appearance to the axle shaft. Furthermore, the combination wheel retainer and axle shaft cover may be plated in a manner that is more cost effective than applying a corrosion-resistant treatment to the axle shaft itself.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the subject combination wheel retainer and axle shaft cover will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth illustrative embodiments that are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the combination wheel retainer and axle shaft cover may be employed.